


I'm Here

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is there for you when you're having a hallucination (requested from Tumblr)
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 45





	I'm Here

You had planned on making dinner about thirty minutes earlier, at the designated time that dinner was supposed to be done, according to Brahms’ rules. However, it was because of the lanky man that dinner was going to be late, because he had pulled you on his chest and refused to let you go. 

“Brahms, I’m getting hungry.” You whined, and it was true. Your body had adjusted to the rigid schedule that Brahms preferred to live by, and now your stomach alone could tell you when it was dinnertime. 

Of course, Brahms only cared about the rules when they benefited him. “It doesn’t matter if dinner is late.” He mumbled, flexing his arms around you to emphasize that you weren’t going anywhere.

Sighing, you resigned yourself to your fate, when you saw something in the hallway that you knew wasn’t there. Though you knew realistically that it wasn’t real, the sight of it made you jump out of Brahms’ arms as if you had been shot with electricity. Brahms jumped in surprise, looking around in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, obviously startled. 

You glanced at the hallucination before looking back at Brahms, your heart racing from the scare. He had looked into the hallway when he was startled, which meant that it wasn’t there. But you still felt uneasy, your brain trying to tell you that it was there regardless of logic.

“Just a hallucination.” You said softly, crossing your arms. “I should get started on dinner.”

“Hey, hey.” Brahms rose, taking your hand in his. “It’s okay.”

“I know it is.” You nodded. “I’m just hungry.”

“I mean, it’s okay that you got scared.” Brahms squeezed your hand gently, his towering form making you feel the tiniest bit safer. The residual anxiety was still working its way through your system, but having him there helped. “You can take a second.”

Nodding slightly, you rested your head on his chest, letting out a heavy sigh, making sure not to look in the hallway. You let your hands hang limply while you sighed again, trying to even your breathing in an attempt to relax.

“What can I do?” Brahms murmured, resting his hand on your back. 

You shook your head. “Just be here.”

“I am here, right here.” He rested his chin on top of your head as you straightened up. “Let’s cook together, okay?”

You barked out a laugh. “You only help with the cooking when I ‘do it wrong.’”

He grinned behind his mask, pulling away from you. “Well, I’ll stop you from being wrong early this time.”

“I hate you so much!” You laughed, tugging on his hand and turning to the kitchen. “I don’t know why I do anything for you!” Your beating heart finally began to slow as you entered the kitchen, now having a task to focus on.

“I’ve been told I’m cute.” Brahms pulled some thawing chicken out of the fridge while you pulled out a cutting board. “By you.”

“Oh right.” You hummed, pulling out a pan. “That’s why I keep you around.”

He cut open the chicken packet, letting the juices leak into the sink before setting the chicken on the cutting board. “I cook this while you prep veggies?”

Offering him a small smile, you kissed his shoulder before getting the veggies out of the fridge. You knew you could always count on Brahms to be there for you, just like you would always be there for him.


End file.
